Pool Party
by tooloudturnitdown
Summary: Abby attends a party and meets up with Carter. Later on in the night Abby gets kidnapped and Carter is knocked unconscious. Dave may be responsible for these crimes... may.
1.

A/N: In this story Abby was never an alcoholic. All right and her and Luka are just friends nothing more.  
  
Abby was watching the whole entire party scene from far away. She had accompanied a few people from work to go to this ER summer party or whatever you want to call it. Half of the people were drunk so wouldn't remember it anyway. The music was blaring and she didn't know half the people that were there. Luka, Dr. Greene, Benton and Kerry had to stay in the ER. She saw as Dave tried to hit on some girls and Randi was trying to hit on Dave. Someone had spiked the punch and, thanks to Dave, also had available to them beer, scotch, rum, margaritas, Bloody Marys and any other alcoholic beverage imaginable. She wasn't even sure who had offered their house but the backyard was huge and had a swimming pool in the ground. It was night so the lights that illuminated the yard were the pool lights, the neon lights at the outdoor bar and some lights that popped up from the ground. Everyone was laughing drunkenly like a bunch of high school kids. She decided to sit at the bar to not get intertwined with all the other drunken people. As she neared the bar she saw Carter sitting and talking to no one she could see.   
"Who are you talking to?" she asked Carter as she near him.  
"Myself. Expect until now I was the only sober person around." She smiled at this comment and sat down next to him. He had a beer in his hand and did appear to have had a few drinks.  
"Join me won't you?" Carter told her as she handed her a cup of punch. She took it and took a drink.  
"Whoa," she said as the alcohol hit her quickly. She didn't realize much she choked down.   
"Are you all right?" Carter asked concerned.  
"Yeah, I just didn't expect it to be so strong." A small lightness filled her. She looked at Carter's cute look of concern. She felt a small attraction to Carter. She wasn't sure if the drink or an actual feeling induced it. Carter smiled and took another large drink himself. Dave came over to Abby and began to ask her to dance with him, obviously drunk. She looked at Carter.  
"What harm could it do?" Carter said. She got up and Dave took her by the wrist toward the dance floor. He had a cup of beer in one of his hands, and kept taking great big gulps as he danced with Abby. Carter just laughed as she mouthed the words 'help me' to him. After 5 or 6 dances she managed to escape from Dave and sit back down with Carter, who beginning to show signs he was getting drunk. His eyes were getting a glaze look to them but that came and went.   
"Did you have fun with Davie?" Carter teased.  
"Shut up and hand me a beer" she shouted.  
"Sorry, here" Carter looked down at the table, embarrassed that Abby had yelled at him.  
"No, it's okay." She took the beer. Carter looked at her and smiled. She put her cup down on the bar and asked Carter to dance.  
"Come on" she urged him on.  
"All right, all right, but I must warn you. I'm not a good dancer." He put his drink down next to Abby's and went to the dance floor.  
"Wait! Duck!" Abby quickly pulled Carter into a small crowd. Carter saw Dave was looking for Abby, but Dave instantly gave up and went to the bar.  
"That was close huh Abby?" he said with a smile.  
"Shut up" she punched him in his arm, softly. They danced around for awhile. The slow dances came on and they both went back to the bar, self-conscious to ask each other to dance to THOSE. They sat down, picked up their drinks and both of them took a huge swig of their beer. They talked while the music played at a deafening volume. Pretty soon Carter and Abby were very relaxed and began to laugh at each other's jokes and telling each other their most humiliating experiences. Abby began to feel very relaxed and lightheaded. She didn't think she was drunk, she'd only had a few beers. Carter had stopped drinking after they came from the dance floor and took that big gulp, but he too told Abby he was feeling lightheaded.   
"Maybe it's from the few drinks we had. It's a good thing we stopped when we did." Carter tried to explain.  
"Yeah, you're probably right." She took one more drink of beer and asked Carter to dance with her again. This time Carter, more than willingly, went with her. He practically pulled HER to the dance floor. She danced very close to Carter feeling sheltered by him. Their chests right against each other. They both were laughing and couldn't seem to stop. Abby felt the music swallowing everything around her and within her. She began to spin in circles with Carter, nothing stopping. She was seeing different colors surround them. Abby just kept laughing and laughing. Smiling, feeling this great sense of freedom. She smiled even wider and laughed harder when she began to spin, faster and faster and faster. She threw her head back and could see the stars. They too were spinning. Abby closed her eyes and felt herself falling. It seemed almost surreal. She was now on her back looking at stars. Abby's eyes were gradually closing. She heard Carter say her name, so she said his name back. Then his face interrupted her view of the stars. Carter smiled. His eyes were slowly falling too, and extended a hand out to her. She took it and stood up. All the blood rushed to her head and she almost stumbled down if it wasn't for Carter. She was in his arms and felt the same freedom she did a few minutes ago. She slowly turned around and began to dance to the music with Carter. She led Carter away from the party and into a garden. No one had noticed Abby had fallen. They began to dance just like before except no spinning. They swiftly danced and began to move even closer to each other. Then Carter looked down at Abby who was looking up at him. He moved his hand down to her waist and she moved it up to his chest. Their dancing slowed down gradually until it stopped altogether. They just looked at each other's eyes, and Abby wanted to kiss him. But her body was forcing her to stay in place, she felt so tired. Carter's appearance revealed he was very tired too. Somehow Carter found the strength to moved down to kiss her. His or her lips were just about to touch when someone hit Carter in the back with a very hard object. He fell unto Abby. She tried to see who hit Carter but her body drained of energy, objected. She saw a man standing over her and he pushed Carter off.   
"You little SOB! She's mine!" and then kicked Carter in the stomach repeatedly. All Abby could do was watch, leaving Carter groaning on the floor. The man picked up Carter by the shirt collar and punched him a few good several times. Then threw Carter with violence unto the floor. Abby saw an unconscious Carter a few feet away from her, blood dripping form his nose and mouth. Abby felt the man pick her up but gently. He threw her over his shoulders and walked off. Abby looked at Carter still lying on the floor, then fell into darkness.  
  



	2. A Man and A Stolen Kiss

A/N: I know that the first chapter was confusing but it will make sense. And don't worry it will turn out happy in the end. I like happy endings. The title for this chapter is what it is, so leave me alone! [Like the story title is any good. Like the story so far is good...] (I'm so mean to myself :-P)  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot it in the last chapter. These characters belong to just me!!! *Laughs evilly* Just kidding! They belong to all the fine people at ER. *Sigh* I wish they were mine...  
  
Chapter 2: A Man and a Stolen Kiss  
  
Abby woke up groggily. She saw a man in front of her. He appeared to be tall with dark hair. Her vision was still very blurry and she felt so exhausted and drained of energy. All she could remember was dancing with Carter, stars, music, but everything else was vague in her mind. The man walked up to her.  
  
"A small kiss my dear?" the man said. His voice seemed very distant. She didn't understand what he asked her. Her mind was scattered. Still dazed and confused.  
  
"Answer Me!" the voice yelled at her. He grabbed and shook her strongly. Her head bobbed along, her body not having any strength left.   
  
He looked at her. Those brown eyes were fighting to stay open. They were not focused and seemed to be looking into space. He chuckled.  
  
"Is it too hard for you?" he mocked. "Here I'll help you." He didn't care if she wasn't paying attention. She was growing unconscious again. He leaned and kissed her. Her eyes for a small second looked at him, shocked but immediately they closed. He just chuckled and left her alone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Carter?!"  
"Someone call an ambulance!"  
"Can you hear me? Please answer me! WHERE'S THAT AMBULANCE!?"  
"Carter? Carter? OH SHIT!!! Don't do this!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
(Flashback...)  
The man took a now unconscious Abby away. Carter grabbed his leg. Carter was furious, that this sick SOB had hit him and thought he could easily take Abby away. The man almost tripped but turned around and kicked him in the face. Carter's nose broke with instantly.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Carter made another grab for him, ignoring the pain in his face and bloody nose. Now the man was irritated and violent. He carefully put Abby down on the ground and went toward Carter. Carter used his arms to lift himself up as much as possible. His legs felt like rubber. The man seemed almost entertained by Carter's feeble attempts. The man just kept smiling.  
  
"What are you smiling at you sick, demented, crazy, deranged-" he was interrupted by a gunshot. Carter stood dumbfounded. Carter didn't even realize he had had a jacket on. He looked down and saw his stomach was bleeding. The man kicked Carter's arms, causing him to collapse. His jaw hit the floor roughly. The man began to kick Carter's stomach, the most sensitive spot with the gunshot wound. Carter groaned with each agony that each blow brought to him. Then the man grabbed the gun by the front and smacked Carter's face across with the handle. Carter was immediately knocked out. The man picked up Abby and left a bleeding doctor on the floor. It would be a long time before anyone at the party found him...  
  
  
(Chapter 3 coming soon...)  



	3. Two Hours

A/N: Please review so I can know what you, the reader, is thinking. If you want to talk to me directly then E-mail me at wildjunglebeast@aol.com. Sorry again for the long wait, *growls *, my computer got me mad but as long as it's fine now I feel better... Oh and I don't know whether or not sleeping pills come in bottles so don't flame me 'cause of that.  
  
Disclaimer: One of the lines in this story was taken from Girl, Interrupted. Oh and "the box" was borrowed from The She Devil's story "Brought to you by..." Read it, it's hilarious! On with the show, or story or whatever!  
  
  
Chapter 3: Two Hours  
  
"Abby! I'll help you!" Carter yelled. He didn't know what was happening or where he was. He looked around and saw everything white.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Is that you Abby?" He kept looking around then saw her far away, barely visible.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"I'll help you! Hold On!" He ran toward the image. "Hold On!" He tripped on his own feet. He fell to the floor and he looked up. Abby was gone. "Abby?" He got up and looked around. "Abby? Where are you?! Abby? Abby? Abby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
(Earlier)  
  
"That's the last time I let Dave bring so many alcoholic drinks to a party!" Randi said angrily as she saw Dave stagger away. His face had a bright red mark from where she slapped him. It had taken three people to get her off him. She needed to cool down before she saw Dave again.   
  
He had tried to get fresh with her, she was enjoying it, but then he got out of hand and started whispering things to her that he wanted both of them to do. The things he started whispering he must have seen in the videos in "the box" he had in the back of his closet. He threw himself on her and tried to kiss her. She slapped him and then pushed him on the ground. She was just going to punch him when several people got her off him.  
  
"You were lucky Malucci! Wait until I get my hands on you, you pervert!" She yelled. She knew she had to get away from Malucci before she did something she would regret. She decided to look around the huge backyard and get away from the party. She saw a small path leading away into a garden.  
  
"Wow, this is beautiful", she said as she looked around the place. As she kept walking in the dark she felt the ground wet. She bent down to see what it was. She looked around and felt the grass. Her fingers had some sort of thick liquid on them. She tried to see what it was.  
  
"What the-" she looked around "Oh...Oh my god!" she stumbled backwards with her hand on her mouth, which covered her face in blood. "No, no, no" her whole body was now shaking. She ran quickly back to the party.   
  
"Help! Some-someone help me!" A few people ran to her. She just kept telling them to help. She led about four people back to have all of them find a doctor lying on the floor bleeding. They instantly ran to him.  
  
"Carter?!"  
  
"Someone call an ambulance!" They looked at Randi, who wasn't doing anything but watching.  
  
"Can you hear me? Please answer me! WHERE'S THAT AMBULANCE RANDI!?"  
  
"Carter? Carter? OH SHIT!!! Don't do this to me!!! He's not breathing! It could be a GSW, a knife wound! It could be anything! I can see an exit wound though."  
  
"Dammit Randi! Go get help!" She ran crying to the house and went to the phone.  
  
"Hello? 911? I have a man here that appears to be shot or stabbed or something! Yes. No. This happened at a party. No. I-I don't know." She started to sob harder. "Yes. At 5673 Philmore Drive. Hurry. No. All Right. Thank you." She hung up the phone. She ran back to the garden. Dave just a second later passed by. A guest at the party stopped Dave.  
  
"Hey it's been two hours." The man told him.  
  
"Two hours since what?"  
  
"Well you told me to tell you when two hours have passed."  
  
"Oh that's right. Thanks Man!" Dave ran to the front of the house. He looked around and made sure no one was there but him. He could only see the street lights on both sides of the street.  
  
"You're late Dave." A man's voice came from behind him. Dave turned around.  
  
"Sorry man, I was distracted." He rubbed at the spot at where Randi had smacked him.  
"Did you do what I told you to?" the man asked.  
  
"Actually," Dave threw the man an empty, small plastic packet. "I couldn't do it."  
  
"WHAT!?" the man grew angry.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm going to tell everyone about you. He's my friend. You can't buy me off with money. I'll make sure you'll be rotting in jail." Dave was still a bit drunk and was slurring his words.  
  
"Oh? Is that a dare or a double dare?" the man instantly pulled out his gun.  
  
"Don't move." he commanded Dave. The man moved closer to Dave then started to move toward Dave's back.  
  
"Don't move." the man repeated. "Put your hands in the air." Dave instantly did as he was told. The man moved closer to Dave and put the gun to Dave's back.   
  
"Now, tilt your head back." Dave put his hands down and did as he was told. The man reached into his coat and pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills. He put them in front of Dave point of view. "Swallow this."  
  
"No way man" Dave started to move away but the man shoved the gun harder in Dave's back.   
  
"Now, or you die." He clicked the trigger. Dave's forehead broke out in a small sweat.   
  
"What have you done with Abby?"  
  
"Oh I have her stored away for a rainy day."  
  
"You sick bastard. I'm glad I didn't kill him."   
  
"Do you have a death wish? Huh? Now swallow the damn bottle!" He fired the gun in the air, which made Dave yell. He immediately put the gun back to his back and clicked the trigger once more. The man put the bottle in front of Dave's face once more. Dave reluctantly took it and swallowed the whole entire thing.   
  
"Good boy." He slapped Dave's face. Dave turned around and faced the man, who in turn put the gun to Dave's chest. Dave punched him hard in the face. The man staggered backwards in shock but instantly punched Dave back. The sleeping pills were now taking effect and Dave began to lose his balance.   
  
"Oh you are going to die!"  
  
"Please kill me." Dave told the man.  
  
"What?" the man was confused at this comment.  
  
"Please kill me! I gave my friends over to you. And for what? Money!"  
  
"You were drunk and very gullible. I promised you anything you wanted." Dave's eyes closed. The man let Dave fall to the ground. He wiped the gun with a cloth. Then placed it in Dave's hand. He threw the empty bottle next to him also.  
  
"Well at least you have done the most important thing I asked you. It's a shame it's been two hours, even without you killing him, He's as good as dead anyway." The man put his hands in his pockets. He walked away into the dark, soundless night. His mind wandered to what he would do to Abby. Randi's scream broke his train of thought as she now discovered Dave. The man just kept walking, smiling.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 should be ready in a few days. Thanks for being patient.  
  



End file.
